<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've made a lot of mistakes, in my mind by eliottslocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829054">I've made a lot of mistakes, in my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket'>eliottslocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, elu - Freeform, mayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Lola dance au, Lola is new at the school and she meets Maya. Maya helps Lola to become the best dancer in her class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Lola Lecomte/ Maya Etienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know a lot about dance so any pointers u can leave in the comments. Maya and Lola meet near the end of this chapter, I think this will be 6/7 chapters long. <br/>once again I will leave updates to when im writing and stuff on twitter @/ valtersvns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lola looked at her phone.<br/>
(0929) Sekou: Good luck today!<br/>
She thought about what to reply, she didn’t want to reveal how nervous she really was.<br/>
(0930) Lola: thanks I’m hoping they won’t force me into lessons straight away.</p><p>Lola walked through the gates of her new school. She was nervous but excited; however, she knew that this dance school was better than the previous one she was at. She hated change but she knew this change was one that would bring her closer to her dream. Lola missed Sekou, they were childhood best friends, and this would be the first time she went to school without him by her side. </p><p>The school was modern and there was a lot of glass in the main entrance, she could see people walking from class to class. She punched the door code in and entered the school, she could feel the atmosphere buzzing as if everyone was waiting for something. Lola looked around at the artwork and sculptures of ballerina’s, they were all so beautiful. Lola had spent ages looking at the school website, she dreamed of going to an international dance school but now she was here she felt overwhelmed with the sudden reality of how big her dream was.</p><p>Lola walked over to the front desk, ‘Hello, I’m Lola. Lola Lecomte. I’m the new student here.’<br/>
The receptionist didn’t look up, ‘Sign in here, Jo will be here soon’<br/>
Lola signed in and waited by the desk awkwardly, she didn’t want to go on her phone as she worried it might be seen as rude, but it wasn’t like anyone was paying attention to her.<br/>
Someone was walking over to her. They looked really pretty and full of energy, they were also wearing tracksuits meaning they were probably on a break or something thought Lola.<br/>
‘Hey there, you must be Lola! I am Jo, pronouns they them’ they said happily. Jo pulled Lola into a hug which Lola did not expect at all.<br/>
‘Hey Jo, nice to meet you’<br/>
Jo started rambling on about the school and the lessons and the people. Lola didn’t pay attention too much, but she felt as though she was going to like Jo.<br/>
‘This will be your locker, just keep your shit in there and you’ll be good, I’m just gonna go and grab some snacks for us I’ll be back in a min’ They said as they ran around the corner.<br/>
Jo always had a spring in their step, and it seemed as though they were always happy even though Lola had only met them a few minutes ago. Lola leant against the lockers waiting for Jo to return, she stared across the hall where a girl appeared.<br/>
The girl was dressed in a black and purple leotard and she was obviously just getting a drink, but Lola felt compelled to talk to her. Lola crossed the hall and made her way over to the girl with the purple hair.<br/>
The minute they made eye contact Lola suddenly didn’t know what to say.<br/>
‘Hi, do you want some water?’<br/>
Lola didn’t respond.<br/>
‘Ummm hello??’ the girl came over and waved her hand in Lola’s face.<br/>
‘Oh Hi, um yeah water that’s why I came over here’ Lola tried to play the awkwardness of the whole encounter off, but she failed miserably.<br/>
‘I’m Maya’ the girl said.<br/>
‘I’m Lola, I’m new here’<br/>
‘So that’s why I didn’t recognise you’<br/>
Suddenly Jo had reappeared with snacks.<br/>
‘Looks like Jo wants you’ Maya laughed and waved to Jo, she then turned around and went back to the biggest dance studio.<br/>
Lola stared off after her. Maya was so pretty with her hazel eyes, purple hair and golden smile. </p><p>-<br/>
Lola was woken up but her harsh alarm, she wasn’t ready for the first day of being to worst dancer in the school.<br/>
Sekou would tell me to have some self-belief.<br/>
With that thought she checked her phone, no word from Sekou.<br/>
She got up and did the mundane morning stuff before packing stuff into her bag and going to the hall to eat breakfast. Jo waved her over to a table.<br/>
‘Hey Lola’ Jo said ‘first day of lessons it’s gonna be amazing’<br/>
‘Yeah, for sure’ Lola was very sceptical but decided she might as well believe Jo.<br/>
There was someone else at the table. He looked quite cute and really friendly.<br/>
‘Hey, I’m max, I think I’m in the same class as you along with Jo’<br/>
‘Ah, so you’re the less crazy half of you and Jo’<br/>
Jo punched Lola playfully, but with quite some force that Lola almost fell off her chair. Max laughed at them being hopeless idiots. After breakfast they all walked to the lockers, Jo and Max went ahead to class, Lola hung back to text Sekou.<br/>
(0823) Lola: hope school goes well today I miss u :(<br/>
Lola ran to catch up with Max and Jo, mostly because they were fun to be with but also, she didn’t wanna be late. The warm-up during the lesson was hard work but Lola felt as though she was keeping up with everyone. Jo was even more energetic after the warm-up than before, that was the whole point but Lola was just tired. They ran through the positions and then did some more work with the barre. At the end of the lesson Lola was really tired but she knew she had a quick 10-minute break before the next lesson. Jo and Max came running over.<br/>
‘We’re going to my room to grab some more food because the cafeteria won’t open up for another 10 minutes and we need to be back in lessons by then, do you wanna come?’ Jo said but it felt more like they had shouted it because they were so loud.<br/>
‘Thanks Jo, I think I’m just going to get some water and start heading over to the studio though’<br/>
Lola walked to the nearest water fountain however she wasn’t looking up but instead seeing if Sekou had said anything. Still nothing. Suddenly she walked into someone.<br/>
‘Watch where you’re going’ someone said angrily<br/>
Lola looked up from her phone and found herself being stared at by someone a lot older than her. He was intimidating.<br/>
‘I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again.’<br/>
He walked off.<br/>
Lola looked back at her phone. Sekou was typing.<br/>
(0934) Sekou: miss u too :( class is very boring without you<br/>
(0934) Sekou: how is it going for u?<br/>
(0935) Lola: honestly im so tired and I have only had one class idk how im gonna survive the whole day. I think ive made two frienfs theyre called Jo and Max they’re both rly nice.<br/>
(0935) Lola: friends*<br/>
(0935) Lola: I also saw a really cute girl at the water fountain yesterday :)<br/>
(0935) Sekou: ur friends sound rly nice already I hope I get to meet them<br/>
(0936) Sekou: ooo tell me about the girl, what’s her name what’s she like?<br/>
(0936) Lola: she is called maya and she is so pretty and wow just like super cute?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. practise makes perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lola and Jo are struggling to learn a dance, Maya offers to help them one lunch but Jo fails to show up. Maya and Lola talk together, Maya helps Lola and Maya mentions the upcoming production.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally some Maya and Lola interaction!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lunch a few days after when Lola finally got to see Maya again. Maya had come to sit with them at lunch. She seemed to know Max really well which made Lola angry. Lola could feel herself getting jealous, she knew why but it made her even more annoyed because she didn’t want to be angry at Max. Max was great to hang out with and Lola really enjoyed his company.<br/>‘So, Jo, what do you wanna do in the break?’ Lola asked.<br/>‘I don’t really mind; I think I’ll go outside but I also want some more food, so I’ll see how much time I have’ they replied.<br/>Lola liked how Jo never had any plans, it meant they were very easy and relaxed to be around. Lola smiled. <br/>‘Cool, I’ll join you outside! Shall we go soon?’<br/>‘Yeah in a minute I just want some more food’ <br/>Lola sat waiting for Jo to finish the extra cake they had got. Eventually they both got up and made their way to the school gardens and the field that was just beyond.<br/>Lola lay down on the grass and sighed, quite loudly. Jo laid down next to her.<br/>‘okay Lola, what’s up?’ <br/>‘I’m just annoyed’<br/>‘At anyone in particular?’<br/>Lola was silent.<br/>‘Max for example?’ Jo continued.<br/>‘How did you guess that?’ Lola said sharply<br/>‘Lola, it is SOOO obvious. You spent all of lunch staring at him like you were trying to turn him to stone, it was very unsubtle. So, you like Maya, right?’<br/>‘Fine yes it was Max and maybe just maybe I like Maya. But Max and Maya are obviously dating so there is no point. I need to start forgetting.’<br/>Jo started laughing at her.<br/>‘Jo this isn’t funny, Maya is so cute’ <br/>‘Lola, I haven’t known you for long, but I can successfully say you are the most stupid person I know. Maya is a lesbian, how have you not noticed?? She talks about girls all the time and she literally has a lesbian pride flag pinned to her jumper’ <br/>Jo burst into another fit of laughter after she watched Lola realise that Maya was in fact not straight.<br/>‘Okay, but is she single?’ Lola asked<br/>‘yeah she broke up with Char like 6 weeks ago I think’<br/>‘who is Char?’<br/>‘Her ex but I won’t say anything else because I know you’ll get jealous.’ Jo teased.<br/>Lola and Jo sat and talked for a while, Lola enjoyed Jo’s company, they reminded her of Sekou back at home. That reminded her to text Sekou at the end of the day, she hadn’t heard from him in a long time. <br/>The rest of the day was relatively okay, but Lola still felt as though she was the worst in the class and she always felt exhausted after lessons.</p><p>(1800) Lola: SEKOU!!!! Guess what<br/>Lola waited for the little typing bubble for a few minutes before she turned off her phone and decided to have a shower.<br/>(1817) Sekou: is it about maya?<br/>(1819) Lola: it is guess what I may have a chance because she is gay<br/>(1820) Sekou: another win for the gays I see :) </p><p>Lola was so excited she wanted to see Maya again but at the same time it was impossible to tell when she would next see Maya.<br/>(1822) Lola: Hey Jo- what class is maya in?<br/>(1823) Jo: im in the room next door you can just come in and ask but tbh I’ve forgotten anyway</p><p>Lola wasn’t surprised that Jo had forgotten so she made a note to herself to ask Max tomorrow. </p><p>-<br/>It was breakfast, usually Lola turned up late to breakfast so that she could sleep in a bit more but more and more recently Maya had started eating breakfast with Jo, Max and her so she saw it as an opportunity to spend more time with Maya. <br/>Jo was talking about the dances they were both struggling with in class,<br/>‘Honesty I just can’t do the pirouettes in the second dance because my feet just get too tired, I need to do more conditioning exercises and shit but at the same time I don’t think we will be doing this dance for much longer so what’s the point?’ Jo said<br/>‘I can’t do that part of the dance either, I think I might go to the teacher for help’ Lola was secretly happy that she wasn’t the only one struggling with the dance, it gave her a chance to start competing with everyone else. <br/>‘I mean I can help you both?’ Maya joined in their conversation.<br/>Jo looked at Lola with a grin, ‘Maya that sounds like a great idea we should both do it’ Jo emphasised the both whilst staring Lola down.<br/>‘Yeah, I’d be up for it’ Lola said shyly, she hated when she became all shy it was the bane of her existence, but it wasn’t her fault Maya was so cute. <br/>‘Shall we say Wednesday after lunch?’ Maya asked them.<br/>‘Sounds good for me’ Lola replied, and Jo also said it suited with their schedule. <br/>‘Cool, I’ll see you both in studio D on Wednesday I guess’ Maya got up and left the breakfast room.<br/>‘Okay is it me or is something going on there?’ Max asked Lola<br/>‘Honestly, it’s nothing’ <br/>‘Lola don’t be an idiot; Lola has the biggest crush on Maya like in the whole universe and now she gets to spend more time with her’ Jo told Max.<br/>Of course, Jo was going to tell Max, that wasn’t a surprise. <br/>‘Well Lola, I’m waiting tell me everything’ Max was eager to know what had happened and when they first met and everything. Lola didn’t see the point in not telling him. </p><p>It was Wednesday lunch, Lola ate her lunch fast so she wasn’t late and Maya wasn’t kept waiting. <br/>‘Hey’ Maya said as Lola entered the room.<br/>‘Hey’ Lola replied not knowing what else to say<br/>‘Do you know where Jo is, I haven’t seen them all day’<br/>‘They were in the last lesson with me, but they went off before lunch’<br/>‘That’s weird but we can get started without Jo’<br/>Lola took a deep breath ‘Yeah sure’<br/>Maya played the music and Lola started the dance. It was going well, and Lola could feel the room disappearing around her, maybe she could even manage the pirouettes this time. That thought was instantly crushed by the slip of her foot as she launched into the last stage of the dance.<br/>‘Fuck’ Lola whispered under her breath.<br/>‘You okay?’<br/>‘Yeah I’m fine just my ankle’<br/>‘Let’s take a break we don’t need to work super hard for an hour we can have breaks’<br/>‘So why do you know this dance so well?’ Lola asked<br/>‘Well I learnt it last year and they want us to relearn it because it is going to be used in this year’s production’ <br/>‘Aren’t we going to do something like the Nutcracker?’<br/>‘We try not to do generic ballets here; the board likes to see original script works and music when they watch’<br/>‘Who wrote this music then?’<br/>‘Lucas did and Max helped a bit?’<br/>‘Who is Lucas?’<br/>‘He’s in his final year here, he is helping organise the ballet’<br/>‘Oh, cool so he wants this dance in it?’<br/>‘Yeah that’s the plan, or it will be used for auditions’<br/>‘So I should try learn it well and so should Jo, I’ll try and remind Jo then!’<br/>‘Hopefully they’ll show up eventually’ <br/>Lola secretly hoped Jo wouldn’t, Lola was enjoying spending time with Maya alone. <br/>‘So what is the ballet about?’ <br/>‘I don’t know, you’d have to ask Lucas that.’<br/>‘Where is he usually at lunch?’<br/>‘He is usually out at lunch or in studio B’ <br/>Studio B. Lola wanted to get a role in this ballet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>